Everyone's A Winner
by Ku-chyan
Summary: Rinoa and Aerith are going out behind their boyfriend's backs...and what goes around, comes around.


Everyone's A Winner  
  
        

By: Avalon Hunter

        

A Final Fantasy VII and VIII Crossover

        

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own FFVII or FFVIII. Too bad right, cause then the following might just happen!

This was written after a friend of mine, Kain, told me to write a Rinoa/Aerith. I usually don't write yuri, and this is the first one I've ever written, but I got the idea for it and I didn't want it to go to waste. Of course, being the yaoi fan I am, I had to throw in another pairing at the end...I originally wasn't even going to post this, but I read the best Cloud/Squall fanfic around and I felt compelled to spit this out. The fic's "Darling Cloud", by Amatsu, and I highly recommend it. It's one of my favs. Also, because this is so short and pointless, I didn't feel the need to seek out a beta for it, and I'm not good at beta-ing my own stuff, so just ignore the mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

        

Aerith straightened out her new outfit and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She did a little twirl and nearly laughed. She was hot!

She had forgone her usual pink outfit and ponytail for something a little more...suitable for the occasion. A short, red mini-skirt and a hot pink, long sleeved tank top with her hair tied into a hundred little braids with pink ribbons. And what occasion was this special look for? Why, a date with her girlfriend, of course!

        

"Girlfriend?", you're probably asking. Yes, her girlfriend, the one and only Rinoa Heartilly. "But what about Cloud?", you're probably thinking. Well, let's just say that what Cloud doesn't know, won't hurt him.

Aerith grabbed her purse from the nightstand and practically skipped down the stairs. Just as she passed the kitchen doorway on the way out of the house though, Cloud peaked out and stopped her," Where are you going?"

        

Aerith went out with Rinoa frequently, right under Cloud's nose, and he never noticed. "I'm just going out with a girlfriend. We might go out to a movie. I'll be back by ten, honey." Cloud nodded and dissapeared back into the kitchen. When Aerith said "girlfriend", Cloud thought she meant a "girl" who was a "friend". Someone like Yuffie and Tifa. Poor, little, naive, Cloud.

        

Aerith snaggged her car keys from where they hung next to the door. All she had to do was pick up Rinoa and then the two of them would be homefree to do whatever they wanted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rinoa sighed impatiently. She wanted to tell Squall that she was going out, but he was on the phone, just like he had been for the last ten minuets. "Who could he be talking to?", she wondered. He was saying more things to that person on the other line than he said to her in a whole week.

        

Rolling her eyes, she scribbled him a note. Aerith would be there any minuet and she didn't like having to wait.

"Bye, Squally!", she called as she made her way to the front door. She didn't recieve a reply. Not that she had really expected one.

        

Just as she made it down the front steps, Aerith pulled up in her red convertible. Aerith whistled as she got closer to the car, and Rinoa struck a pose for a few seconds. Decked out in her usual blue coat, she had traded her black shorts for a short, black mini-skirt and her usual top for a black fishnet one. Added with her new hairstyle that consisted of red dye on the tips of her hair, she was looking fine.

Rinoa jumped into the passanger sea and kissed Aerith on the ckeek," Where to now, lover-girl?" Aerith flashed her a grin," I figured we could pick up some junk from the store and head to the park. It's so hot today...No one will be around, and I know a nice secluded spot, just in case."

        

Rinoa rested one foot on the dashboard, bending her knee and causing her skirt to ride up," Sounds good to me." Aerith smirked, undressing Rinoa with her eyes, and then hit the gas," Let's do this then, babe."

Rinoa and Aerith liked the same flavor of cream. Vanilla. Vanilla had the perfect amount of sweetness, and it didn't hide the flavor of whatever you were eating it with.

        

Rinoa and Aerith also agreed that whoever invented chocolate syrup should be crowned a saint. It went perfect with vanilla ice cream, and it smeared in the most wonderful way.

        

Aerith squezed the bottle of chocolate syrup onto Rinoa's skin, and then scooped out ice cream to add on top.

       

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

"Cold! Oh, it's cold!"

Of course, Rinoa didn't think it was too cold when Aerith used her mouth to lick it all back up. This was their favorite past-time and their favorite snack. (A/N:I felt so naughty writting that...)

    

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

    

Cloud knocked roughly on the front door. They had been waiting forever for their girlfriends to leave, and finally they had.

The door swung open and Cloud was greeted by a smiling Squall. He leaned forward and kissed Squall on the side of his mouth," Hey, love. I brought the ice cream."

        

Squall opened the door wider to let him inside," Great. I got the syrup."


End file.
